Hogwarts - Parallel Universe
by FanficPrinsess
Summary: As the title say this is a parallel universe and here is rules-breakers punished with all from the yaoi/yuri/hentai world's good stuff. Detention can be in the middle of night, in the teachers bed, chained on all four, maybe alone, maybe with a few more studens. He/she can be fucked in the hallway or just blow Snape. Warings: yaoi,yuri,hentai, swearing, threesome, moresome, graphic
1. Chapter 1 - Draco

_**A/N:**__** This is the parallel universe of that Hogwarts we know. It's in Fifth year, Umbridge is **_**WAY**_** different that we know, most likely more than anyone else! But I'm not gonna mention her much.**_

_**Warning:**__** OOCness, Swearing, Yaoi, Slash, M/M, F/F, Yuri, Hentai, Threesome, Moresome, Shonen-ai, M/F, Graphic lemons, - limes (oral), - citruses, Dirty talking, Weird uses of wands and brooms, NO PLOT AT ALL!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I DON'T own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything else in this story, unless I put © before a name, then it's one of my OC's.**_

_Draco Malfoy. (Warnings: Yaoi, Lime, OOCness, A little swearing, Some drama in the end)._

_Potter walked down the hallway, alone, Weasley and Granger properly busy fucking each others brains out. Soon, I'll gonna do the same to Potter. I'll gonna walk up behind him, pin him to the wall and kiss him hard on the mouth and just fuck him up against the cold stonewall._

_I was about the get out of my hiding place around the corner then I saw Snape walk down from behind me. He stopped just in front of me._

"_What are you doing here all alone mister Malfoy?" he asked with that deep, sexy voice of his and looked down into my steel grey eyes. My eyes looked hungry up at him, my mouth forming a little sexy smile before I stepped closer, pressing my body up against his._

"_Well, I'm not quite sure, professor, maybe you can tell me what I shouldn't be doing so I make sure _not_ to do them?" I asked in a husky voice, only whispering the 'not' and licking the corner of my mouth, snaking my hands up his thighs, arms and sides and down over his shoulders, his chest, stomach and just round his growing dick. I smirked, I just loved how I was able to seduce guys by just talking and running my hand up their chest, and the fact that it also worked on Snape was just brilliant._

_Snape's tongue came out of his mouth to wet his lips. "I'll suggest that you doesn't stop talking, doesn't stop touching me and stop avoiding touching my dick." He hissed at me and looked down at my hands through half linnet eyes. I could feel my own dick grow at that sexy sign above me._

"_As you want, sir," I said and moved my hands down to his groin and pumped it trough the fabrics. He hissed as I squeezed it. He spelled the buttons up and pulled down his zipper, letting his dick flop out to stand proud. I smirked and ghosted my fingertips up over the sensitive skin, knowing that I teased him to the breaking point. "Tell me what to do, sir, so I don't make a mess out of this," I said low, knowing my hot breath ghosted over his lips._

"_Ah – Get on your knees and suck me of like that little whore you are, having such naughty thoughts of your teacher and godfather." He said growling through his teethes. I formed my mouth to a little 'o' and looked up at him with big eyes. "Are you going to punish me for thinking those naughty thoughts?" I asked innocent._

_He looked down at me, annoyance shinning in his eyes, which only made him hotter. "I am going to punish you if you don't get on your knees soon and suck me off, you little bitch." I shivered, loved the cold of his voice when he ordered me around. I took hold of his dick and lowered down on my knees, blowing air on the head. Seeing the reaction on the dick, the red, damp, swollen dick was fascinating. I opened his mouth and took the head inside of it, feeling how it twisted, begging me for more attention. And I was going to give it to it. I played with the tip of the head, slowly, oh so slowly, did I go farther down the length. I could hear how Snape's breath got caught in his throat from time to time and I loved every moment of how to tease my teacher so bad._

_Not long after I felt his hands in my hair, messing it up completely, grabbing it tight and pushing my face hard down on his dick, trusting it deep down my throat. I wasn't prepared at the movement and my gag reflex kicked in. I managed to hold it down while Snape fucked my mouth. I just let my jaw hang loosely, concentrating on breathing through my nose._

_I lifted my hands, setting the left on his thigh and began to toy with his balls with the other. He soon after pulled out of my mouth and laid it beside my nose, making me smell the sent of his dick and my spit._

"_Pump it!" was all he said and let go of my hair with his right hand. I switched my hands so it was my left hand toying with his balls while my right hand lifted the stone hard dick of my face and began to pump it. First slowly, then I speeded up a bit, little by little and soon enough was I pumping his dick as fast as my hand could go. I had to stop toying with his balls because my hand couldn't keep up with the one pumping my teacher's dick._

_I could feel Snape's dick twist violent between my fingers and I opened my mouth, preparing myself for the sperm there was going to come out in a few seconds. I tighten my fingers around his dick, trying to press the orgasm out._

"_FUCK!"_

_I closed my eyes, stock out my tongue and let the cum get all over my face. I could feel the hot sticky substance hit my tongue, cheeks, nose, chin, eyes and forehead, for short, all of my face. While the orgasm painted my face I pumped the softening dick, making sure that I got it all out and didn't disappoint my professor and godfather._

_I removed my hand from the now soft dick and spread my fingers. I slowly and carefully opened my eyes, knowing I got cum on my eyelids, and looked at my fingers. I then began to lick my fingers clean, looking up at a recovering Snape. He stuffed his dick back in his pants, zipped them up and spelled the button closed with a wave of his hand before he sat down on one knee in front of me. I blushed now knowing what to thing, not daring to think anything._

"_You were a tease." Was all he said. I blinked, where was he going with that information? "So as your punishment, you have to keep my sperm on your face for the rest of the day."_

"_WHAT!?" I screamed, drawing a few students attention to us but I didn't care."You can't do that!"_

_Snape smirked. "Do you prefer detention with professor McGonagall?"_

_My eyes widen. Everything than that! "You wouldn't dare, not against your best student!" I jumped up on my feet and lifted my arm to vibe the sperm of off my face._

"_If you do that you'll get detention with professor McGonagall for sure," a voice said behind me. Snape lifted himself up when I turned around and stood face to face with Harry Potter, the one I could be fucking senseless now if it wasn't for Snape. My eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped my lips. "And why do you know that, _Potter_?" I asked through my teethes and lifted my chin, looking down on him. He just smiled up at me._

"_You don't get any intimidating by that then your face is covered in cum. And I know because I'd tried." Potter snuggled like it was nothing._

"_WTF?! When?" I asked, grabbing his shoulders._

"_Third year." He grinned, leaning forward until our noses touched. "Why, are you jealous?"_

_I pushed him away and took a step back. "Hell no, why should I? It's just because of your eyes, Sev was all over heels in love with your mother!" *HA! In your fucking face, Potter!* I thought._

_His eyes narrowed and he said: "Fuck you ferret." Before stepping forward, taking my face in his hands and before I could move away, he had licked a big spot of cum from my left cheek. Shit, now Snape would give me detention for sure, unless he punishes Potter for doing such a thing._

_But that didn't stop my slowly growing erection._

_**A/N:**__** This was first chapter, hope you all got a (lady)boner or a nosebleed. And I apologise for the drama-bid at the end, it just got out of nowhere, I couldn't stop it! SORRY!**_

_**Anywho, I plan to make next chapter kinda Draco and Harry, but it could be a threesome or a moresome, you choose! Send me a review with an idea or just a couple and then I choose who and what to write in the next chapter. And I will not write which pairing(s) I had choose, only one of the characters from the HP world will be standing in top of the chapter, that the person the P.O.V. comes from.**_

_**And please no harsh flames, I'll love to know that I did wrong so I can correct it, but no hate comments, please.**_

_**~ FanficPrinsess *3***_


	2. Chapter 2 - Harry

**_A/N: Here s the next chapter! It isn't Draco x Harry as I planned but I like this pairing too n.n And because I didn't got any wishes for a pairing or a plot I ll just did this. And _PLEASE READ THE A/N'S! PLEASE!_ I do them because I want you guys to know something I already know ^^_**

**_Warning: OOCness, Swearing, Yaoi, Slash, M/M, F/F, Yuri, Hentai, Threesome, Moresome, Shonen-ai, M/F, Graphic lemons, - limes (oral), - citruses, Dirty talking, Weird uses of wands and brooms, NO PLOT AT ALL!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything else in this story, unless I put (c) before a name, then it s one of my OC's._**

* * *

_Harry Potter (Yaoi, Threesome, Lemon, Dirty Talking, OOCness)._

_I was in an empty classroom, jerking off the mental image of Malfoy s cum-covered blushing and surprised face after I had licked some of Snape s cum of his face, making sure that that hot brat got detention. I had just left him there, looking all dumbstruck and in need for release. I giggled a little by the fresh memory before; "Ah! Aah, fuck!" I threw my head back against the closed door, on the edge to cumming._

_Someone banged on the door underneath me, scaring the shit out of me. Or, actually, the sperm out of me, the shock did that I came all over myself and my clothes. I cried out at the release and looked up and saw the door open and showed two redheads with two similar grins that would get the Cheshire cat jealous. They stepped into the room, closing the door behind them and locked it. I looked questing up on them. They bend down, sticking their asses oh so nicely up in the air, and said: "We don t really want to be disturbed, now do we?" I stood up and looked at their asses a little before they leaned back up. I looked up at then, shifting my gaze from Fred to George to Fred again and ran my fingers through the cum on my clothes. "I'm all sticky, guys. Do you think you can help me with it?" I said all innocent, completed with innocent looking eyes. Fred, or was it George?, licked himself around him mouth, taking his wand out. He swung it and all my clothes disappeared, but not the cum. Instead of being sticky on my clothes, it was now sticky on my chest and stomach. My dick was still soft, but with the twins help it would soon stand up in all its glory._

_They took off their shirts and ties, only leaving their tight pants and belts. I walked up the one of them standing to the left, opening his belt, taking it of him and began working on his pants. I could feel the bugle under the fabric, could smell the need of getting free. He lifted his hand, lifted my chin up and kissed me hard on my lips. I grabbed his shoulders and opened my mouth to begin the battle, not caring that I was done with his pants or that our salvia ran down our chins and jaws and neck. The other twin went up behind me and cupped my ass. I pressed back against the cool hands, wanting more. He grinned and began to circle my hole to make it open up, before popping a long finger inside. My back ached up and I could feel how my dick got harder and harder._

_The twin I was kissing let go and began to kiss my neck with open-mouthed kisses and his hands moved downwards and found my nipples, twisting them. My chest shot up by the friction, and I could feel my nipples getting hard between his fingers._

_I moaned loud then another finger entered me and began to scissor my insides. My back ached further. Another finger entered me. I cried out then he hit my sweet spot._

_"I think I found -" the twin behind me started._

_"- his sweet spot?" his brother before me finished. They nodded to each other and switched place. Something cold entered me fast and stayed still._

_"Gu - guys!" I moaned, leaning my head back. I tilted my head to the side knowing too well that I had salvia down my chin. I opened my eyes, not remembering that I had closed them and then the object inside of me moved, rubbing slightly against my prostate. _

_"Gaah!" _

_"You like that, Harry?" A hot, husky voice said into my ear. _

_"Do you want more of it?" Another hot voice asked me. I could only nod, being sure that I wouldn't be able to say one meaningful word right now. The object moved again, shifting. I gasped then it became larger. The object was magical, spelled to change form. It rubbed against my insides, changing form again. I didn't know how it looked now and I didn't care, all I cared about was that it felt good._

_The object became larger again, but much more now. I gasped and moaned, trying to keep some of the air in my lungs for more than a second. The twin twisted the object, hitting my prostate dead on. I screamed, begged to be fucked._

_A hand grabbed my dick, slowly stroking it. I begged more, wanting to be filled by a hot, wet dick, wanting to be trusted into, wanting to feel my body rock, slamming back against the dick._

_All movement stopped. I screamed it sexual frustration, wanting them to go on, giving me pleasure. But they kept their bodies still._

_"Fred," the one behind me said. "George," the one before me answered. George suddenly twisted the thing inside me to the right, getting it a little bigger. I screamed again, wanting much more than that. Fred's hand began to move again, stroking my dick faster and harder than before._

_George removed the object, making me whimper loudly by the lost and the empty feeling in my ass. Soon I felt a hot cock poked my entrance before another joined it and they pressed upward. I moaned loudly, loose enough to take them both at one time. As soon as they where all the way in, they stood still, but not long after did I began to moan for them to move. And they did. I could feel their pulsing cocks inside me, making my insides burn. The moans fell from my mouth with no pauses and I grabbed harder on Fred's shoulders and tilted my head further over George's shoulder, turning my face against his neck_

_"So tight." _

_"So warm." _

_"Are you sure you ain't a virgin, Harry?" They whispered hotly into my ears, one on each side of my head. I moaned and nodded, decided that I wanted more._

_I lifted one of my legs up and tried to hook it around Fred's hips but failed. He grabbed my thigh and held it up before putting his other hand just below my ass and I swung my other leg up, tightening my grip on his shoulders. Another set of hands grabbed my thighs too and held me up. Then their trusts began again, wilder._

_I cried out then one of them hit my prostate dead on and I felt my forgotten dick twist. Fred and George pressed closer, pressing my dick up against my stomach. I could feel the frictions from their trusts running over it, pumping some pre-cum out from time to time, getting it coated with seed and sweat._

_I dug my nails unto the flesh of Fred's shoulders as I felt my stomach tighten. I removed my face from George's neck, choking out a: "Gu-guys, I - I gonna - " before George had my mouth in a sloppy wet kiss. Their trusts got more irregular as they were close too. Suddenly I couldn't hold it any longer and came. I cried out loud, pressing my dick up against Fred's stomach, milking myself up against him. I clenched down on them, making my ass even tighter than before._

_I licked my dry lips and removed my hands a little. The left one did I place on the back on George's head and the right on the back of Fred s head. I felt their grip on my thighs tighten as the got closer and I licked my once again dry lips._

_"Hey guys..." They looked at me with dark eyes, as if they would eat me any second. "Cum and let me milk you," I said husky and low, making my voice as sexy as it could be. I heard them take an almost timed intake of breath before letting go. I could tell it was my little stunt there drove them over the edge. They both came at the same time, both grunting "Harry" as they did._

_George was the first to slip out and let go of my legs and sat down. Fred couldn't hold me up anymore, so he released my legs one by one. I stood shakily, before deciding that it was a good idea to sit down. However, when I sat down a sharp pain mixed with pleasure shot up my spine and I flopped backwards with a low moan and lay sprayed out on the floor. Fred sat down to, cross legged, not so far away from me._

_"Best. Fuck. Ever, guys. Thank you." They hummed to response, George scoping closer as did Fred._

_"Come 'ere Harry." They said in union. I slowly sat up, taking care of my ass all along. They got closer until they sat just up against me. They cupped my face, a cheek each, and leaned in. I opened my mouth, waited for them. Our mouths met and our tongues began to battle. I don't think any of us won, because suddenly we all heard a click and a few giggles. I broke the kiss and looked behind the twins._

_There, just right behind the teacher's desk, stood two girls around my age. One with jet-black hair and a pink shirt, black pants and a silver necklace there glimpsed in the dim light, and another with silver hair, cut in an odd way, a dark green sweater there looked like is was to a 4 years old, a white button-up shirt underneath it and black pants. The silver haired girl was holding a camera and they both smiled like on Christmas._

_"Hey Potter-" Slytherins most likely. "You know, I think Draco gonna be delighted to se this," she waved with a picture, "Don't you think (c)Mikkah?" I looked horrified on them, knowing the glimpse in their eyes, it's the same every time Malfoy or Snape embrace me in front of everyone and get some kind of kick out of it. Typically a Slytherin thing._

_They giggled again, and before I could get a chance to get up they were at the door and swung their wands, saying; "Alohomora" and then they were out the door._

* * *

**_A/N: What do you guys think? Smexy? :D I hope you all liked it and want more, because next chapter again gonna be the detention with Snape. And I got a few ideas for that one:_**

**_1. Draco giving Snape another blowjob and then gets fucked._**

**_2. Harry and Draco giving Snape a blowjob._**

**_3. Draco and Snape fucking Harry (threesome) on Snape s desk._**

**_What do you think? Anyway, I gonna hope for 4-5 reviews so I can decide which one I'll go with, and another 5 reviews to updates again ^.^ Anywho the NEXT chapter is just a little one, telling how Draco gonna react on the picture of Harry's face getting eaten by the Weasley twins (wink, wink)._**

**_~ FanficPrinsess n/n_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Draco

**A/N: This is a little nothing chapter, just what happens when Whinty and Mikkah shows Draco the picture of Harry, Fred and George kissing.**

**Warning: OOCness, Swearing, Yaoi, Slash, M/M, F/F, Yuri, Hentai, Threesome, Moresome, Shonen-ai, M/F, Graphic lemons, - limes (oral), - citruses, Dirty talking, Weird uses of wands and brooms, NO PLOT AT ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything else in this story, unless I put © before a name, then it's one of my OC's.**

**Draco Malfoy (Warnings: VERY SHORT!, Picture, Giggling, Slytherin, No Lemon, No Lime, Anger.)**

* * *

_I heard giggles behind me. I ignored it and continued to walk toward Snape's classroom. The giggles got louder. I knew the girls were just behind me so I turned around suddenly and surprised them. One of them, a silver haired girl, had her hand raised as if she was about to poke me on the shoulder or something. I threw it out of my mind._

"_What do you want, I'm busy." I said, crossing my arms and lifted my chin up, well knowing that the silver haired girl was same hight as me._

_They giggled again. They began to goes on my nerves._

_The black haired girl found a photo and showed me. I looked at it. It moved, of cause. And I saw Harry on it. With the Weasley twins. Kissing. Naked. Sweating. Flushed. Cum covered._

_I felt how my heart began to beat faster, how my breath came out in small fast huffs, how my face got redder for every second I saw on the picture, how my anger raises and how my fist got tighter and tighter._

"_I'm gonna kill 'em!" I said under my breath and stomped past them._

_I heard the two girls' laugher fill the hallway. I didn't care, I knew that we Slytherins did the most evil things sometimes._

* * *

_**A/N: So, that was all folks XD A little ficlet as I say, I told you that it would only be a little thing about what would happened then Draco sees the picture.**_

_**And I'm sorry for the slooowly updates, but I got my English exam in a pair of days and I want a good grade this year so there may go a month or so before another chapter is up.**_

_**BTW, tell me guys; which story should I update soonest?**_

_**Cheater (Kakashi/Sakura, Naruto)**_

_**Want u Back (Roy/Edward, Fullmetal Alchemist)**_

_**Hogwarts - Parallel Universe (Different couples, Harry Potter)**_

_**~FanficPrinsess *3***_


	4. Note for the 4th chapter

Hey guys. I'm sorry for being so slow but I got a lot of stress at the time, new school, higher grades, cosplay I got to sew in 1½ a week, con I got to attend. I'm working on the new chapter but it's going to take some time for me to finish.

P.S. This note will be deleted when the 4th chapter is up.

Hope you all understand. ~ FanficPrinsess


End file.
